


I'm Not A Damsel

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>"You do some wonderful prompts and your latest one with Cassandra and Trevalyan was one of my fav's. Would you be interested in trying another one? I'd like to see the Inquistor rescue an unconscious Cassandra who would not be comfortable playing the role of the damsel in distress when she wakes up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not A Damsel

The Inquisitor felt the familiar lance of pain rushing up his left hand, as he reached up to close the breach. His heart was pounding in his ears, as the sounds of the battle raging behind him moved further away, a Behemoth had stepped out of the breach, and Cassandra had shoved him away, forcing him further towards the breach as she rushed back to Iron Bull and Vivienne, both already sweating with exertion as they battled the twisted creature of the fade. 

Just as he felt the familiar pull, and quiet whisperings of whatever horrific creatures lurked behind the breach, there was a deep throated cry from the Behemoth, and then a scream cut short by a dull thud. 

The breach snapped closed and he turned, fear gripping his heart like a vice, he knew it was Cassandra who had been hit. His eyes instantly turned to her crumpled form, head resting against the blood stained rock wall, and her left leg twisted at an angle that made his stomach twist. 

He turned back to the Behemoth with an anger he’d not felt since the explosion. A loud roar tore from his throat, causing the beast to turn to him, its twisted body instantly moving to throw him aside too. He unsheathed his knives, ducking and rolling underneath its huge arm slashing at the last minute. 

The creature howled at the sting of the poison that coated his blade, before Iron Bull’s sword cracked down on the creatures head, knocking it back a couple of steps. The Inquisitor jumped back a few steps, before sprinting across the cobblestones and launching himself onto its back. His knives embedded deep within its gnarled shoulders, earning him a howl of displeasure, he climbed higher, reaching for the third knife in his boot and stabbing the creature right through the eye. 

As the Behemoth fell, he jumped off rolling on the ground and running straight towards Cassandra. He reached her crumpled form panting, not from exertion, but fear that she was no longer with him. “Come on Angel.” he whispered, reaching down to feel for her pulse. 

Pure relief washed over him as he felt the light fluttering of her barely-there pulse. “Oh thank the Maker.” he whispered, before cupping her cheek lightly, brushing away a few drops of blood that had spattered her cheeks. 

Vivienne took one look at Cass before throwing him aside with a clicking of her tongue. He didnt have the heart to be annoyed as her hands lit up green, healing the deep cuts that marred Cassandra’s stomach. The Inquisitor could feel the hammering of his heart across his entire body, consumed with fear and worry for the seeker that had his attention since the moment they’d met. 

Cassandra let out a small groan, her head twisting to the side before stilling at the obvious pain that wracked her system. “She should be fine for now.” Vivienne stated in her thick accent. “But we need to get her back to Solas straight away.” The Inquisitor nodded, reaching down to gingerly pick Cassandra up bridal style. 

He’d only gotten a few steps before she was stirring in his arms. He didn’t stop, knowing that she needed Solas’ healing magic immediately. It didnt stop him from cracking a small joke however. “Well hello there Sleeping Beauty” he teased as her eyes opened, referring to the old Tevinter fairy tale where a Magister cursed an Orlesian princess for not returning his affections. 

She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she glared up at him. “I am not some flighty princess in silk that needs someone to save her.” she spat. He chuckled softly, looking back up at where he was walking before she seemed to realise where she was. 

"Let me down immediately!" she hissed, wriggling in his arms. "Angel, you’re badly hurt and your legs broken, you can’t walk." he stated, trying to calm her. She glared up at him again, deep chocolate eyes sparkling with barely restrained anger. He felt her shoulder pauldron digging into his side as she twisted again. "I can damned well try!" She cried. "I’ll hop all the way to camp if I have to" she hissed out again, glaring at him again. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her grim determination. “Cassandra. Your leg is broken you cannot hop to camp as much as you’d like to try” he sighed as her lips flattened into a thin line of distaste. “Besides.” he teased, “then I’d have to let go of the beautiful woman in my arms.” 

Her eyes widened, jaw slackening at his words. He grinned cheekily, staring resolutely ahead, ignoring the vermillion blush that coated her cheeks, as she crossed her arms childishly. “You could at least let me try.” she huffed out, still wriggling every few minutes to try and get him to let her down. 

He shook his head at her antics, holding her tighter against him. The blush rose higher on her cheeks, but she kept going. “I said I am not some little Princess! I am a Seeker and a warrior and I demand you put me down Inquisitor!” He laughed at her cry, smiling down at her. “I understand that Seeker, but you really shouldn’t be making demands of me right now.” he said, looking pointedly down at her twisted leg. She rolled her eyes up at him, “its just a leg, it does not hurt that bad. I can walk.” 

He chuckled again, before electing to ignore her protests, and protest she did, calling him all sorts of names and telling him over and over, that she didn’t need saving like some simpering idiot girls she knew. 

The whole way back to camp.


End file.
